The Promise
by edwardandtaylorgrl
Summary: Sophomore year in high school best friends; Edward and Bella make a promise to each other. "if I don't get married or lose my virginity by 27 will you have sex with me?" Bad summary but please RxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When I sit down to update my other stories new ideas pop in my head! Haha well this story I have in my head seems like it's going to be more mature than my other stories are. And probably going to have my very first lemon in it? GAH! But that's not going to be in this chapter! So Uhh enjoy and tell me what you think at the end!**

**WARNING: this story will have bad (depends on what you think is bad) language, possible under aged drinking and sex. Continue reading at your own risk.**

**Chapter one:**

Sex is everywhere, everyone's doing it. I just don't get it. We're only 15; 16 years old and everyone in my grade have lost their virginity. Is being pure so terrible? Is wanting to save yourself until marriage such a bad thing? If everyone keeps having sex the schools going to have to open up a daycare just to keep the schools population up.

"I can't even remember how many guys I've slept with!" Jessica pretends to whisper to Lauren in English class. I roll my eyes, does she honestly think that makes her seem attractive.

Maybe I was born in the wrong century. That would make a lot of sense; I mean I get along a lot better with older people than I do my own age. I don't understand the whole 'let's get drunk and smoke weed cause YOLO' scene.

"You have no idea how horny he makes me" Lauren sighs out loudly causing me to snapback into the present and look up to see who she is talking about. Walking across the room is none other than Edward Cullen himself. He's known as the school player but I know better than that. I mean I should know my best friend right?

Edward wouldn't touch Lauren if she were the last person on this planet, let alone on his own free will. Actually, he said he wouldn't want to touch any girls at Forks High. I can't really blame him, with the way all the girls at this school get around I would be afraid I could catch an STD from breathing the same air as them.

Edward pulls his chair out next to me, his face slightly paler than usual. I was just about to ask him if he was okay when he started gasping for air. I begin to laugh loudly, causing a glare from Edward. I bite my lower lip to stop and turn towards my very irritated best friend. "Too much perfume again?" I ask between soft giggles.

Edward rolls his eyes at me and sniffs the air, his face making an ugly face, "everything smells like coconut now!" he cries out and slams his head on the desk softly. I look away from my best friend to stop my laughter, as I look up towards the front of the room where Lauren and Jessica sit I can't help laughing again, as I catch Lauren spray more of her perfume on and smile widely.

"That's what you get for telling her you like the smell of coconut, karmas a bitch" I whisper to Edward as the teacher walks in.

Edward lifts his head up and pulls me close to him, lifting part of my hair up to his face."What are you-" I start to ask when I hear Edward sniff loudly.

"Mmm strawberries" he hums against my hair. I pull my hair back to me and scoot away from him.

"You're so weird!" I hiss at him and he chuckles softly.

"Just for you baby" he winks at me and I groan. The teacher back at us and shoots a warning look at us. I point my finger to Edward and he just shrugs.

I tear out a piece of paper; "save your 'smooth' skills for some girl that will fall for it" I scribble down on the paper and slide it over to Edward.

I start to pay attention to Mr. Kendrick's lecture when the paper slides back to me, "My skills don't work on you?" he replies. I look at him from the corner of my eye to see him looking forward with a smirk on his face.

"Nope, we have been friends since we were 5, I would be worried if your skills did work on me" I reply pushing the paper towards him. I see Edward begin to reply when his phone vibrates. He pulls it out of his jeans and looks over the text, which causes him to roll his eyes.

I look over at him and lift an eyebrow, mouthing 'what?' at him. He shakes his head handing his phone over to me. He had a message from Tanya, "You look hot today, what do you say about you coming over after school and I can show you how flexible I am? (;"

I almost gag after reading the text, which causes Edward to snicker softly. I smirk at him and roll my eyes before turning back around to the front of the room.

A couple seconds later, I feel a piece of paper being pushed into my arm. "I know I want to save myself for when I get married, but what if that never happens?" the note says.

I turn and look at Edward giving him my best 'what the fuck' face. Like he wouldn't get married? Any girl would LOVE to marry him. Edward sighs aloud and grabs the paper scribbling down on it quickly and then pushes it back towards me.

"I mean what if I don't find anyone that I want to marry, ya know?" I nod my head at the note and grab my pencil.

"Then pick an age and wait until then" I reply pushing it towards him.

He nods his head in agreement with my note. "But who would I do 'it' with?" he replies.

"I'm sure you could find someone on the corner" I write down, giggling to myself as I push the note towards him.

I see him wrinkle his nose at the note before writing back, "If I won't have sex with anyone in this school why would I have sex with some chick with who knows how many STD's?"

I giggle again, "Then do it with someone you trust?"

I see Edward perk up slightly as he slides the paper back towards me. Looking straight at me with a slight blush. "Good idea, Bella if I don't get married or lose my virginity by 27 will you have sex with me?"

**A/N: Review please? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I am so sorry for that. Now is the part where I explain what has been happening and hope you guys understand why I haven't been able to update. So here, I go...**

**Back in the middle of July, I went to cheer camp. I'm not saying the flyer that I was basing by any means. She is actually small but thicker than some. (If you don't understand cheer language, a flyer is the one you see up in the air and I'm the base, one of the girls that throws the flyer up). Anyways, my flyer is more muscular and thick than other flyers and doesn't really know how to make herself lighter for us who are lifting her. Anyways to cut the story short, at cheer camp all we do is stunt 24/7 and with my flyer not knowing how to make herself seem lighter and being tired after day 2 of cheer camp she ended up hurting my back.**

**In August, I started to become uncomfortable and had pain but sucked it up. In early September the pain had gotten worse and I went in to get checked, I found out that I not only have scoliosis but that I had ripped 3 disks in my spine. I had to go to a spine specialist and physical therapy up until April. It was a pain in my butt and personally, my stories were the last thing on my mind. Because of my injury, I am stuck with a bad back for the rest of my life and it will never be 100% back to normal like a broken bone can be over time. My injury can cause issues during childbirth and after finding all this out, I was pretty depressed.**

**But don't worry! I'm better now, I'm happier my back is at 98%, which they allow me to go back and cheer. My grades are no longer suffering and I have a job now!**

**Lastly, this next week is my last week of school (I'm going to be a Senior OMG!) so if you could all please wait another week and I pinky promise to update! I just need to focus on my finals and then my mind is free to wander!**

**Thank you to anyone who actually read this and for understanding, I love you all!**

**XOXOXOX-**

**Edwardandtaylorgrl aka Brittany**


End file.
